gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love
DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love is a song featured in the episode New Directions. It was originally sung by Usher feat. Pitbull. It is performed by Dj as his audition, but he sings with Charlie, Scotty and Darren in the extended version. Lyrics Dj (with Charlie, Scotty and Darren): So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin from Side to side (Side to side) Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone Back to life (Back to life) Hands up, and suddenly we all got our Hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Dj with Charlie, Scotty and Darren: 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again So dance, dance, like It's the last, last night of Your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again Dj: Keep downing drinks like this Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now Now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this mother f*cker down, down, down Down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Dj with Charlie, Scotty and Darren: Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again So dance, dance, like It's the last, last night of Your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again Dj: Usher, don't lie Hear no evil, or speak no evil Or see no evil Get it baby? hope you catch that like T.O That's how we roll My life is a movie, and you just TIVO Mami got me twisted' like a dreadlock She don't wrestle but i got her in a headlock yabadabadoo make her bedrock mami on fire (Psh) So red hot Bada bing bada boom Mr. Worldwide as i step in the room I'm a hustler baby, but that you knew And tonight it's just me and you Dj with Charlie, Darren and Scotty: 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Falling in love So dance, dance, like It's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again So dance, dance, like It's the last, last night of Your life, life Gonna get you right Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again Dj: Yeah! Thank you DJ Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season One Category:Songs sung by Darren Groen Category:Songs sung by Scotty Howard Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce Category:Songs sung by Charlie Thompson